paranormalactivityfandomcom-20200215-history
Katie Featherston
Katie''' '''is one of the main protagonists of the Paranormal Activity Series along with her younger sister, Kristi. She stars in the first film Paranormal Activity as her and her boyfriend, Micah are haunted by Toby after Dan Rey passes the entity onto them. History Paranormal Activity 3 Main Article: Paranormal Activity 3 Katie may have been born in 1979 or 1980 as in 1988 she appears to be eight or nine years old. During the events of Paranormal Activity 3, she is living with her mother, Julie, her mother's boyfriend, Dennis , and her younger sister, Kristi. Katie and Kristi appeared to have a normal, happy childhood before the hauntings began. Initially, only Kristi interacted with the invisible entity known as Toby. September 3rd, 1988, her parents are celebrating Katie's eighth birthday. September 5th, 1988, picture day. this is where Katie's photo is referenced for the first time. September 23rd, 1988, When Kristi suddenly falls ill and Julie and Dennis take her to the hospital, Katie who is left at home with Dennis' friend, Randy, decides she wants to play "Bloody Mary" and has him play it with her. When nothing happens, Katie insists that they try again but this time Randy is scratched by something. The two try to leave the bathroom but a black figure moves past the doors and when they try to leave again furniture is tossed around. Later that afternoon, When Julie and Dennis return, Randy leaves in a rush and from this point on Toby begins to terrorize the girls, especially Katie as it feels she is in the way of it communicating with Kristi. This is shown when Katie and Kristi are playing together and a force blocks Katie from entering the bathroom after Kristi and then lifts Katie by her hair. That night, Toby, forcibly drags Katie out of bed and into the closet until Kristi agrees to do what it asks, leaving Katie traumatized and pleading for their mother. The demon removes distraction he used to block any heard activity from their mother Julie (Loud static TV) and Dennis (Camera disfunction). On September 24th, 1988, At Toby's will, Katie and Kristi try to convince their mother to go to their grandmother, Lois's home. Their mother initially refuses, but after encountering frightening activity from Toby herself, she urges Dennis to get the girls and head to Lois's house. On September 25th, the first night at Lois's house, at 1 am, Dennis and Julie awake to the sound of a car outside. Julie disappears while investigating and while Dennis goes to look for her discovers that both Katie and Kristi are gone too. After Dennis discovers Lois and several other elderly women dressed in black in the garage, he finds Kristi and later finds Katie by the stairs crying over her mother's dead body. Dennis, who wanted to take the girls and get out of the house, attempts to talk to Katie but when he touches her shoulder, Katie lets out a demonic scream that sends him flying across the living room injuring him. Katie then runs into the other room. Katie's grandmother, Lois, appears and Dennis pleads with her to help. But the demon kills Dennis by breaking his back. A now calm Katie returns and joins her grandmother. Lois takes Katie and Kristi upstairs, followed by Toby, to perform some sort of ceremony. It is unknown what the ceremony was but is implied that Lois had the girls' memories wiped. The symbol in Lois's home and in Katie and Kristi's closet is the symbol for a witch's coven that brain-washed girls of child-bearing age into having sons and then force them to forget their memories of it. The girls also later seem to have no memory of their mother or Dennis or their grandmother's coven of witches, though they still remember Toby haunting them. Katie later says that she was still haunted and terrorized by Toby throughout the rest of her childhood and as a teenager. Despite this, when she is an adult Katie seems to be a normal and happy young woman living with her boyfriend, Micah, in San Diego, California and studying to become a teacher. Paranormal Activity 2 Main Article: Paranormal Activity 2 In 2005, Katie goes to visit Kristi, who is now married to Daniel Rey and is pregnant, to drop off a box of old videotapes from their childhood. (The tapes that Dennis recorded of the paranormal activity occurring in their home from the girls childhood.) One year later, Kristi and Daniel's house is seemingly ransacked and the tapes are missing. When the demon begins to haunt Kristi's home in an attempt to get to Hunter, Kristi's infant son, Kristi talks to Katie about the demon that terrorized them in their childhood but a terrified Katie tells her not to talk about it. When Kristi becomes possessed by the demon, Dan and Martine burn a picture to exorcise the demon from Kristi and pass it onto Katie, in an attempt to save his wife and son. On August 26th, 2006, Dan then burns a photo of a young Katie, which Micah and Katie later find in their attic. Paranormal Activity Main Article: Paranormal Activity At their home, Katie and Micah begin to feel the presence of the demon that has been forced to go to them. Katie tells Micah about the "evil" presence that has followed her since childhood so Micah then mounts a camera on a tripod in their room to try and catch any paranormal activity that occurs while they sleep. On September 18th, 2006, Katie confides in Kristi about the strange things happening in her house but Kristi tells her not to talk about it, the same thing Katie told her earlier. On September 20th, Katie hires a psychic, Dr. Fredrichs, who tells them that they aren't being haunted by a ghost, but by a demon that feeds off of negative energy and intends to haunt and torment Katie wherever she goes. He refers them to a demonologist who tells them not to taunt or communicate with the demon. Micah, however, does taunt the demon, and in response the paranormal activity gets worse, such as Katie having nightmares, things moving on their own and Katie doing things at night that she doesn't remember in the morning. October 1st, 2006, Micah attempts to make contact with the demon by conducting an EVP session. October 2nd, 2006, Katie is partially possessed. October 3rd, 2006, Ouija Board moves on it own due to the demon's presence. October 4th, 2006, Micah and Katie are tormented. The demon leaves the light on in an upstairs closet leading to the attic. Micah searches and find Katie's old photo in 1988 which she becomes emotional seeing it again thinking it was destroyed in the fire. October 5th, 2006, things continue to worsen at Katie and Micah's home, to the point that not even a psychic is comfortable enough to help them. October 7th, 2006, Micah was doing more research from the message on the Ouija board. They find out Diane Mercer is haunted by a demon beginning in June 1966, ending in her death during exorcism. October 8th, 2006, Katie is attacked and bitten in early morning hours. Throughout the day, the demon possess her fully. Though Katie and Micah agree to leave the house and go to a hotel, Katie suddenly thinks they will be fine and that they should stay where they were, hinting that the demon was now strong enough to possess her. On October 9th, 2006, Katie wakes up in the middle of the night and once again stands and stares at Micah sleep for over two hours. She then walks downstairs and suddenly screams Micah's name. Micah awakens and rushes to her and Katie is shown screaming while Micah tries to talk to her and calm her down. Micah suddenly lets out a cry of pain and Katie stops screaming. Micah's body is then violently thrown at the camera knocking it over and apparently killing him. Katie then goes over and sniffs Micah's lifeless body before grinning at the camera. She then lunges at the camera, her face taking on a demonic appearance before the camera fades to black. Paranormal Activity 2 On October 9th, 2006, later that evening, Katie appears in Dan and Kristi's home where she breaks Dan's neck in the living room. She then goes upstairs into Hunter's room where she kills Kristi by violently hurling her into the camera. She then cradles Hunter in her arms and leaves the room with him, disappearing. Paranormal Activity 4 Main Article: Paranormal Activity 4 Between the events of Hunter's Kidnapping and the beginning of Paranormal Activity 4, Katie puts Hunter up for adoption in another state so Hunter can have a real life with a new family until it is time and he is re-named Wyatt and lives with Alex's family. Katie moves to a new home, kills Robbie's mother and poses as Robbie's mother. Katie then gets Robbie to move into Alex's house and communicate with Wyatt and become friends with him. When Robbie and Wyatt go to Robbie's house and Katie is home. Katie tells Wyatt he looks like his mother and that he is adopted, just like Robbie. Katie communicates with Hunter until he is "ready", implying that they are now part of a master plan for Toby. Near the end of the film, she and Toby help Hunter as Toby throws Alex's mother against the walls violently, Katie snaps Ben's neck,and Toby also kills Alex's father. Katie, Hunter, and presumably Toby (the Master Demon) retreat back to their new home. A group of blank-faced people then appear in Katie's garden, possibly people who are possessed and Katie kills Alex who tries to escape with Wyatt (Hunter). In the ending credits, it states that Katie and Hunter's whereabouts are unknown. Other Possible Fates *In one alternate ending of the movie, Katie is seen killed contrary to her unknown fate in the original ending. *On night 21 Katie awakens to once again stand and stare at Micah while he sleeps. She walks out of the darkness, holding a large bloody kitchen knife, her shirt bloodied. She sits beside the bed, holding the knife and rocking herself, until about 2 p.m. the next day, when her friend Amber calls and leaves a message expressing her concern. At about 9:20 p.m. that night, Katie is still sitting and rocking by the bed, and Amber can be heard entering the house. During this short period, Katie stops rocking and after Amber sees Micah's body, she runs out of the house and Katie resumes rocking. Half an hour later, just after 9:50 p.m., police enter the home and discover Micah's body as well. As they are checking Micah for vital signs, a light turns on in the bedroom down the hallway, but before the police see it, the light turns off again. They discover Katie, still sitting beside the bed with the knife. As they call to her, she wakes from her catatonic state and seems confused. As she approaches them, knife in hand, calling Micah, they ask her to drop the weapon. Suddenly the bedroom door behind the police officers slams shut, startling them and causing them to shoot Katie, who collapses on the floor. The police then call dispatch and check the bedroom at the end of the hall, but find nothing. They discover the video camera, still running. A dedication to and a picture of Katie and Micah are then shown. *In another ending, Katie gets out of bed and stands staring at Micah, as she did in the theatrical ending, except she does not move to Micah's side of the bed. About three hours pass, then she finally goes downstairs. She lets out a blood-curdling scream, which wakes Micah up and he runs downstairs. The screaming continues, and the sounds of a struggle are heard before the noises abruptly stop. There is silence for a short while before loud footsteps are heard on the stairs. Katie then walks into the bedroom, Micah's blood covering her shirt, with a knife in her hand. She closes and locks the bedroom door, before walking up to the camera, standing idle briefly. She then lifts the knife and slits her own throat, then falls to the floor,and dies. Trivia *Katie is the only character to appear in all four movies. *Katie shares the same names as the actress that plays her, Katie Featherston. *Katie says that throughout most of her life the demon has followed her and haunted her wherever she went. However, when Hunter/Wyatt was born, the demon went to haunt her sister, Kristi, and try to retrieve her Child. But Dan, Kristi's husband, transferred the demon back to Katie Category:Characters Category:Paranormal Activity Characters Category:Paranormal Activity 2 Characters Category:Paranormal Activity 3 Characters Category:Paranormal Activity 4 Characters Category:Members of the Cult Category:Alive Category:Female Characters Category:Possessed Category:Unknown fate